


It’s Over, Isnt It?/Both of You

by Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion



Series: Fics inspired by my taste in music [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Confessions, Crying, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, James Kirk loves his boyfriends, M/M, OT3, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion/pseuds/Jehan_Grantaire_Fusion
Summary: Leonard is heartbroken. The man he’s in love with is kissing someone else.Spock is struggling to understand the dynamics of human relationships.Kirk loves both of his boys in blue. He just needs to let them know.It all works out in the end.Based on the songs ‘It’s Over, Isn’t It?’ And ‘Both of You’ from Steven Universe.





	1. It’s over, isn’t it?

Leonard McCoy looked into the vastness of space and felt his heart crumble. He wiped away a few tears, angry at Spock, at Kirk, but most of all at himself.

It was no secret that Spock loved his captain. The fond gazes, the casual touch of Spock’s hand to Kirk’s arm, the unquestioning loyalty - you’d have to be blind not to see it. 

But Leonard had hoped that maybe, just maybe, it was unrequited. 

God, but that was a stupid and jealous thing to wish for - pointless, too, because he had just seen Jim reach up and turn Spock’s jaw to kiss him and McCoy had felt like the world had just shattered around his ears and taken his heart with it. 

He hadn’t stayed to watch - he wasn’t that much of a masochist. No, he had just turned and bolted for the observation lounge, the one that nobody ever went in because the heating always acted up. 

He hung his head, wiping more treacherous tears from his eyes. “Stupid, stupid, stupid...”

Why was he so hurt by this? It wasn’t as if Spock was the first man Jim had ever kissed. The Captain was infamous for his numerous romantic exploits. 

But nobody’s ever mattered like Spock has, a soft voice murmured in his head. He’s never looked at any of them like he looks at Spock. 

The stars seemed to be blurry white points at this point, Leonard was crying so hard. 

“Doctor?” 

He spun round and found himself face to face with Spock. Of all the people to find him an emotional wreck, it just had to be the Vulcan. When had he come in? 

“What?!” McCoy barked, scrubbing his face violently. Spock raised an eyebrow, his expression cool and calculated as ever.

“I take it that you witnessed Jim and I?”

Leonard felt his blood begin to boil, welcoming the anger in place of the pain. “And? You come to gloat, or whatever?”

“Vulcans do not gloat.”

McCoy rolled his eyes. “ ‘Course they don’t.”

Spock didn’t exactly sigh, and said, softer now; “I would not be incorrect to assume that you are...displeased?”

“Displeased?!” The irrational anger was strangely comforting. “The fuck you mean, displeased? I’m overjoyed! Ecstatic! Couldn’t be happier! I’m over the moon that you’re now kissin’ on the man I...I...” Why did his throat choose to close up now, before he could say that god-awful word. 

Love.

“Anyhow, it doesn’t matter, does it? Cause now, you’ve got Jim. You’re his, he’s yours, and...” he choked on a sob. “You’ve won, I guess. Congratulations.”

Spock’s eyebrows drew together in a minuscule frown. “It is not a matter of winning or losing, Leonard.”

McCoy bared his teeth in something between a sardonic grin and a snarl. The use of his first name seemed too personal, too intimate for his still-raw heart. “What is it, then?”

Spock remained silent and impassive. Leonard snorted and wiped his face again. “S’what I thought.”

The door opened again, and soft, achingly familiar footsteps approach. 

“Bones?”


	2. Both of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You both love me, and I love both of you.”

“Now, I see I went about all this the wrong way.”

Jim had listened to Bones’s stuttering, red-faced confession with an expression that could only be described as gentle. Now, he placed a hand on his CMO’s shoulder and began to move his thumb in soft circles. Comforting and tactile - that was Jim all over.

“All right. Now here’s what we’re going to do. I’m gonna sit over here, play a little music - and the two of you are gonna talk.”

He moved across the room before either Spock or McCoy could argue, seating himself at the vaguely dusty keyboard in the corner. As soft music began to fill the room, Leonard sighed.

“Well, Captain says we should talk, so let’s talk.”

Spock was silent for one, two heartbeats, then; “Anger is irrational, but given your human nature and the situation, I find your response logical. I confess that I would not hold it against you if you chose to perhaps hate me.”

McCoy snorted, shocked. “Hate you?! Spock, I could never hate you. I...I guess I’m just upset that you made a move before I could work up the nerve.”

Spock frowned, ever so slightly. “I have something to confess. I was aware of your feelings towards the captain before I propositioned him.”

“Well, that’s kinda shitty. Why’d you do it, then?” The sticky tears were threatening to run down his face again. 

Spock sighed. “Perhaps it would be better if Jim were to explain.”

As if on cue - and it probably was, knowing the sneaky bastard that was James T. Kirk - the music ended. The Captain walked back over to them, smiling his gentle, golden smile. 

“Oh, Bones.” He reaches out and gently touched the side of McCoy’s face. “Don’t you understand? I love you. And I love Spock. And you both love me back.” He reached out his hand to Spock, touching their fingertips together in what Bones knew to be a Vulcan style kiss. Then, he pulled Leonard forward until he was close enough to kiss. 

And kiss he did - a soft, gentle kiss that promised more in it’s wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope y’all have enjoyed this. Leave a review? It helps boost my self-esteem ;)


End file.
